


Just The Beginning

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena take their relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just The Beginning  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,418  
>  **Summary:** Damon and Elena take their relationship to a whole new level.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'bdsm' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

A sexy smile played at the corners of his mouth as he stared down at the beautiful woman in front of him. “Are you sure you want to do this, Elena?”

Her eyes were round as saucers as she nodded her head. 

“Do you trust me?”

Elena swallowed hard at the question. This was Damon. The so not good brother. The one who liked being the bad guy, living on the edge and drinking human blood. He was also the one who was always there when she needed him. The one who always chose her no matter the consequences. _But did she trust him?_ “Yes.”

He leaned closer towards her. “Do everything I say the minute I say it. If you don’t I will spank you. Do you understand?”

For a just a second the coldness in his iced-blue eyes intimidated her and she was stunned speechless. It had been a long time since she had seen that look directed at her. She ducked her head to keep from staring into his eyes. But then again she couldn’t remember ever seeing that particular look before. She had seen Damon with his emotions turned off, badass Damon, sexy Damon, and even playful Damon. But this was a new side to him. One she wasn’t quite sure of. 

“Elena, do you understand?” He glared at her as he cautioned. “I don’t like repeating myself.” 

_He would spank her?_ Her body was slick with anticipation. “Yes, I understand.”

A growl escaped Damon and echoed around them. “What?”

A confused look crossed her face. She had answered his question in the affirmative and she had been polite about it. _What the hell else was she supposed to say?_ Just as another growl began to rumble deep in Damon’s chest it finally came to her what he was waiting for, what he expected from her. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

A ripple of pleasure went through him. _Now they were getting somewhere._ “Good.”

Damon blocked her view so she couldn’t see what he picked up from the table. “Strip.” He ordered without bothering to turn around.

She gasped at the order but quickly did as he bid. She didn’t know what he had in mind but she knew to follow his orders immediately. Although a part of her wanted to know if he would actually follow through with the threat of the spanking but another part wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know.

The smell of her arousal hung sweet in the air. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled in appreciation. _Damn, she was beautiful!_ “Lie on the bed put your hands above your head.”

Within seconds Elena had complied with his orders. Her body trembled as he crawled on top of her. He leaned closer and tied her hands together with a length of rope before he tied it securely to the bedpost. 

“Damon, I...”

“Shh.” He paused as he looked down into her eyes. “Or do you want me to stop?” 

Elena quickly shook her head. _Why in the hell would she want him to do that?_ She couldn’t wait to see what he would do to her next. “No, Sir.”

He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. With a quick flick of his tongue across her nipple he stood and removed his clothes before getting back onto the bed. “Raise your bottom.” Damon ordered as he grabbed a pillow and slid it under her hips.

Fire shot through her body as Damon’s fangs scraped across her breast before he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked. “Ahh!” Her breath came in pants. “Damon!”

A wicked smile curved his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and she was going to love every minute of it. “Do you remember your safeword?”

She was breathless with excitement. “Yes.” Maybe if she didn’t say exactly what he wanted to her then he just might punish her. At his raised eyebrow she quickly added, “Yes, Sir.” _She was such a fucking chicken._

“Hold still.” 

Without another word Damon moved between her legs and began to lick every inch of her body. 

A guttural moan escaped her as his tongue slid between the valley of her breasts before moving to her other nipple. If felt as if hot molten wax had poured through her body. She writhed against his body desperately urging him to take her. 

His hair tickled her skin as he shook his head. “I told you not to move, Elena.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good girl.” Damon praised as he slid further down her body. 

Her body convulsed as his tongue slid down to her hip, across her stomach to delve into her belly button. She bucked her hips to urge him lower.

With a sigh Damon sat up. “I warned you.”

Her eyes widened. _Was that seriously all it took? Was he going to punish her now?_

Damon leaned over and grabbed two long lengths of another rope on either side of her body. “I tied these to the underside of the bed earlier in case I needed them.” He held the ends up for her to see. “Since you can’t or won’t lie still I’m going to tie your body so that you have no choice in the matter.”

He glanced at her to make sure she didn’t object before he climbed off the bed. And with quick sure movements Damon tied the ropes twice around her waist before tying her ankles, slightly elevated, to the bedposts.

A sigh of satisfaction escaped him as he took a step back to admire his handiwork. Elena was bound to his bed, ready to receive whatever he wanted to do to her. A growl of possession, long and low rumbled in his thrust. Elena was his!

“Don’t move.” 

_Was he kidding? She was trussed up like a Christmas turkey. She couldn’t move if she wanted to._ Even though she was almost positive he was teasing her she answered him anyway. “No, Sir.”

Another growl louder than before echoed around the room as he climbed back on the bed to kneel between her legs. For a few brief moments silence rained as he stared into her eyes before he slid lower, he traced down her body with his tongue, grazing her hips with blunt teeth until...

With slow, movements he licked around the edges of her folds, barely grazing her skin, deliberately ignoring the one spot she needed him the most. 

She whimpered. She pleaded. She promised to do anything he asked if he would only touch her.

Over and over Damon teased her. He teased, he tasted, he slipped his tongue in and out of her body in a pale imitation of what she wanted. He was driving her slowly insane with need.

“Please!”

He raised his head. “Tell me what you want, Elena.”

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she arched her head back. “Damon.” His name was a prayer on her lips.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” He punctuated every word with a kiss on her feverish skin.

She couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping. “You.” 

“Uh uh. Open your eyes, Elena.”

She opened her eyes to stare directly into his. “I want you, Damon.”

Damon shook his head. “That’s not going to do it, baby.” He gave one long lick; her juices coated his tongue. “Tell me, Elena.”

Unable to stop herself, Elena gave in. “Pleaselickmyclitplease.” The words came out a garbled mess. She was so turned on it was hard to concentrate. It was so hot looking into his eyes while he did things to her with his tongue that should be illegal. 

_Finally!_ Damon ducked his head and began to circle her swollen clit over and over as he applied more and more pressure. He brought her closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm before he finally took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard.

Lights danced behind her eyes and she trembled as shock waves rocked her body. She wanted to move, needed to move but he had tied her so tight all she could do was let the pleasure wash over her, through her. She screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her.

Elena threw her arm over her eyes. “Wow. That was just. Wow.”

“And I’ve only just begun.” With a quick kiss against her skin Damon slid up her body determined to give her a night she would never forget.


End file.
